One Snowy Evening
by Iwait4theRain
Summary: It's the first snowfall for a few Sharks; Rosalia, Indio, Bernardo, and Anita. Fluff!


Hey, y'all! Just a few words before we begin! I would like to thanks my unoffical beta, Cherie-24-Addict. She is awesome. I would also like to apologize now for any mistakes with the spanish this story contains. There are no accents because my computer is weird, so I already know that's wrong. I'm sorry, I am a poor excuse for a Colombian. Kay, thats it. Thanks y'all! Oh I almost forgot, there is a translation for all the Spanish at the bottom. Okay now that's it.

I 3 you guys! Freedombutterfly14 and Cherie-24-Addict

* * *

The warm water ran over my hands as I worked to scrub the dinner plates clean.

"Anita _nena_, allow me to help you with that." Rosalia called from behind me.

"_Gracias _Rosalia." I thanked her while she took the wet plate from my hand and

dried it.

"_De nada. _It is the least I can do after you invited Indio and I for dinner." Rosalia

looked back at Indio and Bernardo who were talking and laughing like two old ladies. I

rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly, it really was quite amusing to watch them.

Suddenly, Rosalia dropped the plate she was cleaning into the sink and water, splattering water in every direction. Including on me.

"Rosalia!" I turned to reprimand her, but the look of shock and awe on her face stopped me.

"Rosalia?" Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Rosalia!" I grasped her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Look." She said. I followed her gaze to the window. She was right. Little white flurries had begun to fall from the sky.

When I was a little girl my mother had told me about little white flurries that fell from the sky in America. _Nieve,_ was the word she had used for it. It didn't fall in San Juan because it wasn't cold enough. But in America, during the winter, _nieve_ would fall from the sky and cover the ground in a cold white sheet, and make everything look magical.

"_Nieve _Rosalia! It's snowing!" I shouted.

"_Lo_ _que paso _Rosalia?" Indio said standing up.

"Look Bernardo!" I turned to Bernardo and pulled him out of his seat like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"Look! It's snowing!" I jumped up and down.

"_Si, si." _he said in awe. All of us stood there, nobody daring to move, as the snow fell herder and harder. Indio was the first to break the silence.

"_Vamonos!" _he cried slipping on his jacket and tossing Rosalia her jacket as well.

"_Por que?" _Bernardo asked suspiciously.

"Let us go outside Barnardo!" He laughed handing Bernardo and I our jackets.

"_Vamonos!" _Rosalia laughed.

Indio and Rosalia tore excitedly down the stairs with Bernardo and I on their heels. When they reached the front door, Indio quickly pushed through it, into the dark of the night and stopped on the lighted stoop. Rosalia, Bernardo, and myself were outside quickly.

We stood once again in silence, a look of awe spread itself across each of our faces. I myself couldn't believe it. Snow was magical. Mama was right, it was freezing. It chilled my face as it fell softly from the sky. I nestled closer to Bernardo, hoping he would keep me warm. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me from shivering.

I looked around at the Upper West Side. Seeing it completely different than how I normally did. A thin layer of snow had already fallen on the streets and sidewalk, and more was yet to come. Nobody except us was outside. There were no cars around. No screaming or yelling. The only sign of movement came from the visible inhale and exhale of us four out here. It was different, it was peaceful. If only it could stay that way. But I knew as much as anybody, that as the snow melted, all of its peace and beauty would melt away with it.

"Wow." Bernardo breathed after what seemed like forever.

"It is beautiful." Rosalia said. Her cheeks and nose had turned red from the cold. Bernardo's and Indio's had done the same, I presumed mine had as well.

"It's freezing" Indio said.

"_Si _Indio!" Rosalia laughed, "_claro que si!_"

"Come along Rosalia. It's getting cold and your nose is beginning to resemble that of Rudolph the Red-nosed raindeer!" Indio joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Rosalia shot back.

"_Vamonos_." Indio said pulling Rosalia inside.

"Bernardo, Anita, are you coming?" Rosalia asked.

"_Uno momento._" Bernardo called back. Rosalia shook her head and followed Indio upstairs.

We stood there in silence for a few moments. Admiring the stillness once again.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"So are you." Bernardo whispered. My eyes met his and stayed like that for a few seconds before my lips did the same.

"I love you." Bernardo whispered under his breath.

"I love you too." I managed to say before a knock came at the door.

"Bernardo?" I recognized Indio's voice. Bernardo rolled his eyes before finally pulling his lips away and resting his forehead on mine.

"_Que paso _Indio?" he grunted.

"Umm the door is locked to the apartment. You have the keys." he said embarrassed.

"_Ai! Yo vengo!"_ he said. I laughed a bit, earning a look from Indio.

"_Gracias._" Indio headed back up the stairs.

"_Vamonos."_ Bernardo sighed.

"_Te-amo _Bernado." I looked up at him before letting go of his embrace.

"_Te-amo _Anita." he smiled.

I looked back once more at the peaceful Upper West Side, taking it in before retreating back into the warmth of the building. I found myself wishing it could snow everyday. Not only because of the beauty of the snow, but because of the calmness it brought to a city too often controlled by madness. But then again, maybe it was better off that way. I suppose we would never know.

* * *

Spanish Translations:

Nena-baby/sweetie

Gracias-Thank You

De Nada-You're Welcome

Nieve-Snow

Lo Que Paso?-What happened?

Si-Yes

Vamonos-Let's Go

Por Que-Why

Claro que Si-Of Course

Uno Momento-One Moment

Yo Vengo-I'm coming

Te-Amo-I love you

Thanks again!


End file.
